


Hey, Artista, I Could Be Your Girlfriend

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: My DvD fanvids [2]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, gameofcards, leario - Freeform, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo has a lot of past lovers but Riario has a better idea.<br/>For the gameofcards "not that genre" vid challenge, 2 minutes min, use of multiple transitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Artista, I Could Be Your Girlfriend

Link: https://vimeo.com/110072765

Alt: http://youtu.be/zmo4UiW7qy4


End file.
